Christmas Play
by caughtforCarlisle
Summary: Carlisle and Esme have some much needed Christmas loving on Christmas Eve. Rated M for mature language and themes.


Twilight characters belong to SM.

A/N: What would Christmas be without a present for Carlisle and his one and only? Once again Daddy gets some much needed fun with his wife. Enjoy! Rated M for a reason.

Carlisle's POV

I smiled as I read my latest text message from my queen. I missed her terribly. It was times like this that I really regretted traveling during the holidays. Unfortunately this time I had no choice. After that ridiculous fallout with Aro and his brood in the clearing, I decided to travel to Italy to attempt to smooth things over with them. I would like to think they still considered me to be a friend…a brother of sorts, but I really didn't give a damn what they thought. My only concern was for my family. Aro knew this. He could read every thought that I'd had. I just wanted to make sure that there would be no future incidents with them.

_Merry Christmas, sweetheart. I am dying to see you. Love, Me. (Smile)_

I was in the airport now, seemingly satisfied that Aro seemed to be pacified—at least for a little while. Now I was more than delighted to be returning home to my family. I was about to board the plane and decided to text Esme back since I wouldn't be able to use my phone on once I got on.

_You're always on my mind. _I responded to her. I smiled naughtily. _I can't wait for you to unwrap my package. _

Ever since Esme and I had our little romp in Edward's Volvo we'd become more…creative with our sexual relationship. Despite the fact that Jasper busted us and Edward almost disowned us after he found out, we loved playing these little games with each other. She certainly had no issues with them.

"_I'm looking forward to it. I love you."_

"_I love you too. About to board the plane…see you soon."_

"_Okay love…Be safe…TTYL."_

"_I will…kisses."_

It didn't take long for me to board the plane. Once I was finally settled, I relaxed in my window seat and reminisced on our Christmas last year. It was a great memory and I forced myself to remain quiet and calm in my seat so I wouldn't attract the attention of other passengers.

_It was the night before Christmas and our children were all out for the evening. I'd come home from a long hard day at work and showered only to come downstairs to find Esme downstairs hanging Christmas decorations. She loved Christmas. Even though our children were all grown, she loved making Christmas extra special for them. She pulled out all of the stops and spared no corners with beautiful red and green adornments throughout our home. She was arranging a few low hanging decorations on the tree when I walked into the living room. They were hanging askew, probably from all of the pillaging the children had been doing with the gifts. They were eager beavers at Christmas time. Several years ago Esme and I finally gave into the whining and agreed to allow them to open one gift on Christmas Eve. I was sure they had been shaking and jolting boxes all day trying to figure out which of their gifts was the best to open before the big morning. She shook her head at the sight of one of her beautiful crystal ornaments I'd purchased for her in Belize lying in sparkling shards on the floor. _

"_Emmett, I'm going to kill you." She said to herself. It was funny that she knew our burly bear had to have been the culprit in the unfortunate fate of her ornament. She bent to pick up the pieces and was fully aware of my presence. She was giving me a nice little view of those tight, sexy curves of hers. She knew I was silently admiring her with hungry eyes. With a smile, she rose to her feet and smiled at me, sexily sashaying her hips for my viewing pleasure._

"_Well hello, Santa." She cooed in mock surprise. "No red suit?" She smiled. _

"_No, but I'm sure you can find something equally as accommodating over here." I replied with a hint of sexual deviousness in my voice. _

"_Well, HO HO HO, Santa." She said, trying to deepen her voice. "So does that mean I get to unwrap that gift tonight?"_

_She winked at me, pointing to my crotch. She giggled when she recognized my bashfulness. She always made me shy with all of her sexual antics. I continued to play along._

"_Just remember you only get to open one." I told her as a matter-of-factly._

_She pretended to pout. _

"_It wouldn't be fair to the kids." She continued to poke those deliciously perfect lips out. "But it will be well worth opening."_

_She smiled and flipped her hair as she strolled closer to me. "I'm going to hold you to that one Santa." She wrapped her arms around my waist and pressed her hips into my erection. She smiled up at me, her beautiful caramel coated locks gently brushing against me. "You know I've always believed in you Santa. I know you won't break a promise to someone as sweet as little old me."_

_She kissed me. _

"_Well, HO HO HO to you too little naughty elf." I felt her gently grinding against me. It was always warming to know that my wife wanted me so intimately. _

"_It's great to know that you are so happy to see me." She purred reaching down to stroke my hardness through my sweats. _

_I smirked at her. "I guess you can say that. You elves are so naughty this time of year…when you should be baking cookies or wrapping gifts for all of the little girls and boys."_

_She snaked her arms around my back and slid her hands in my pants. "Oh I plan to enjoy every little drop of sweet, Christmas goodies you make…after I unwrap my package." _

_I swallowed and swiftly wandered how it was possible for this goddess to make me so hard every time. _

"_And from the looks and feel of it, it's going to be a very big one." _

_I smiled sheepishly again. "You are so devilish." _

"_I know." She admitted._

_She slid my sweats down, slightly exposing the red Calvin Klein boxer briefs I was wearing. She was thrilled to notice that I had put them on. They were an early Christmas gift from her that had come with instructions for me to wear them tonight. I was happy to oblige her efforts._

_I was grateful she had omitted the traditional Santa outfit, including the obligatory padded stomach and of course the bushy white beard. She was extremely excited by the sight of the familiar outline on the front of my boxers, seemingly pleased that they were in no way padded. Her "gift" was the real deal. The wanting grin on her face confirmed my assumptions that the night before Christmas was going to be a very pleasurable one indeed._

_As I said, I clearly liked what I saw as well. Admittedly, Esme's attire was that of an elf, and the bright green and red lingerie with the short fur-lined silk skirt would give even a polar bear the chills. And if that wasn't enough, she was positive that the red garter and stockings would do the trick. I had always been a sucker for garters and my growing bulge told her that nothing had changed in that respect._

"_You're going to be surprised to find that this outfit did not come with panties," she mused._

_I felt like I was going to explode in my pants. We had gone an entire month with absolutely zero sex. A month of total abstinence…zilch! Yes! That was the agreement we'd made in order to heighten the sexual tension for this special night of Christmas-foreplay, but I felt we'd overdone it a little bit. I was so fucking horny that I just wanted to rip that thin strip of material from her unnatural goodies and drill my cock down her throat, then jump her like a rapid bitch in heat. I managed to gather enough willpower to stay in character. That pounding would happen soon enough._

_Her body melted like smooth white chocolate on her knees as she knelt down in front of my imposing figure._

"_I'm afraid Mrs. Claus isn't in today. But as your faithful elf, it will be my pleasure to assist you with anything you may need." She rubbed her face seductively against my now painfully hard cock. "Do you have any needs that I can assist you with you, Santa?"_

_I gazed down at the petite elf kneeling before me with sheer lust in my eyes. "HO HO HO." I belted as the edges of my lips curled as the familiar laughter filled the room—this time with a shrill and desperate edge to it. She gave my cock a gentle lick through my stretched boxers._

"_HO HO HO…" I repeated again, trying to keep my voice jolly and steady. Truthfully though, this diabolical elf was driving me insane. I was about to unleased a month's of sexual frustration out on her. It was a good thing vampires didn't get tired. I planned to wear her out._

"_It's a good thing the kids aren't here, Santa." The little elf laughed. "You would surely wake them up and then they would see Mommy kissing Santa Claus."_

"_And Santa kissing her back." I winked at her. I was so thankful that my seven 'little ones' had decided to go out for a hunting excursion. Esme and I needed this time alone. Even though our children were grown, they shouldn't have their memories tainted by the vision of Santa fucking the shit out of one of his elves…or realistically speaking—their mother! They would probably require some form of therapy, although they'd heard and saw us having sex on more than one occasion. Still I thought it wise not to tempt fate. In spite of the fact that the North Pole was vacant, I immediately muted my Christmassy guffaws in case they were in earshot of the house._

_Her worries assuaged, Esme returned her attention to the enticing bulge in Santa's pants. "Your trusty elf is hungry, Santa. She needs a bite of this delicious Yule log very much."_

_She leaned into my groin and nibbled at my cock. I released a barely audible groan as she gently slid her teeth along my cord, silently frustrated that the material in my boxers was in the way. Her eyes widened when she felt me extend to the max._

_"That frustrating month of celibacy might actually have been worth it," she opened the fly and licked me in joyful anticipation. I was praying that I wouldn't shoot my load prematurely in or out of her mouth or hand before she got to feel my magic wand inside of her Christmas wonderland._

_That would never do. I was a great lover with iron control, be it tested beyond imagination, if I had to say so myself. In spite of this, I was a man with powerful needs who hadn't had sex for an extended period of time. Esme immediately discarded the_ _idea of a long oral foreplay. She loved having me buried deep in her throat, but not as much as she taking my rod straight to her spine. She was attuned to my needs and could tell from my rapid breathing that she would have to choose this time.  
_  
_Esme made her choice and released me with a pop, leaving a trail of sticky cum dribble between my swollen cock and her tingling lips._

"Ohh Santa," she said with a naughty smile. "I think there is a problem with the back of my dress. You wouldn't mind taking a closer look, would you? Please?"

Without waiting for an answer she turned and bent over the armrest of the couch. Almost immediately she felt my hand pushing between her legs from behind, tentatively caressing her sensitive upper thighs. Now it was her turn to breathe faster as the probing hand began sliding slowly back and forth along the entrance to her most sensitive area, and when she felt my inquiring thumb entering her warm wetness she barely managed to stifle a scream.

"Wow Santa! " she whispered. "You are so good to your trusty elf."

Esme felt my hand continue massaging her entrance, but now with the added stimulation of her inner g-spot by my thumb. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling. After decades of marriage I could still play her body like a fiddle, and boy did I play it well! My other hand wandered slowly up her backtracing the outline of her spine through the silky fabric. As it reached the nape of her neck, I took a firm grip in her hair and without warning the slow gentle massage turned into a fast and powerful finger fucking.

_The sudden assault of intense stimulation caused my queen to yelp in surprise, but her outcry was immediately muffled as I pushed her forward into the couch. For a second she fought to get out of the undignified position she was in, but then resigned and succumbed to the rapidly building tension in her sex-starved body._

Oh she knew exactly what I was doing of course. As a physician, I knew where every pleasurable spot was located in her deceptively delicate body. G-spot orgasms were immensely satisfying but usually ended up being really, really wet, which was exactly why we only ever did this on our bed with a protective towel. Today would be the exception. Not that Esme had much choice in the matter. Thanks to the skilled hand between her legs driving her inexorably towards climax, the unprotected couch was heading for some embarrassing stains in the very near future. I really didn't care. I was sure Esme would take care of the cleaning later…she was a cleaning freak. We were both needy, so screw the couch.

_I knew Esme was feeling the orgasm building in her abdomen like a pressure cooker ready to blow and it was an explosion she always looked forward to with the outmost anticipation. I felt her body trembling. She was almost there...  
_  
_I stopped my ministrations and she groaned loudly. I couldn't help but laugh at her impatience._

"_Impatient little thing, aren't you?" I tugged at her hair again. "So greedy."_

"Wh... what? Carlisle! Please! I was so close." She whined. "You're teasing me." 

_I was sure the sweet tension trickled away from her, and she turned to unreleased frustration. She began struggling against my strong, firm grip._

"You are such a tease..."

I started rapidly stroking her between her legs again, and Esme forgot everything, focusing instead on her body that was once again rushing towards a climax. A climax she needed SO badly. But just as the pent-up tension started spreading through her body as well as pre-orgasmic tingling, my hand between her legs stopped again.

Santa bent down and she heard a whisper next to her ear:

"No."

Esme was livid with frustration. An entire month without sex and I was suddenly the bastard that was edging her! SHIT!

"Carlisle!" she sneered as loud as she dared. "I swear I'm going to pay you back for this."

The only answer was a low "Ho Ho Ho", and then my hand between her legs started moving again and I chuckled softly when she began speaking incoherently.

After what seemed like hours, but according to the clock on the mantle had been barely twenty minutes, Esme had lost track of how many times I had brought her close, only to cheat her out of release in the last possible moment. Her body was drenched in sweat and decadent sweetness from her honey hole-shaking with raw lust... when my hand moved between her legs it sounded like somebody running through a puddle of water. I almost lost it myself as my hand became lost in her divine treasure.

She had given up protesting and only managed to muster a tortured moan of discontent every time she was cheated. I knew exactly when to stop right on the cusp of orgasm without ever pushing her over the point of no return. It was great being a physician. It meant I knew all of these devious little physical tricks and treats. It meant, that even though I was frustrating the hell out of my beautiful wife, I would leave her thoroughly satisfied when we were done. It was a precarious balance because all her nerve-endings were on a hair trigger, but I was manipulating her body with the expertise and familiarity of an experienced lover.  
  
_She was so far gone that she hardly noticed my hand moving out from between her legs. Nor did she pay much attention when I shifted my position. When I suddenly plunged my cock deep in the promise land, her world shook and crumbled to pieces. She became completely unraveled._

A month worth of sexual tension, amplified by the relentless teasing, washed over her like a wave of orgiastic bliss. Esme was swept away in the fuck of a lifetime and for a while nothing mattered except my hard cock and what it was doing to her. I felt my rod grow bigger and harder than ever before and between bone shattering orgasms, she paid a very vocal homage to me—her wonderful man. My powerful libido and unquenchable desire for her was an intoxicating drug for her. She couldn't get enough.

I pounding her like a machine, ravishing her pussy and spanking that ass with no finesse or regard for her not so tender flesh. Esme, my incomparable queen was enjoying every second of what I was doing to her. Despite my obvious excitement, my stamina was impressive and I was holding nothing back.

"_Ugh, Esme, baby you feel so fucking good." I grunted. "Ungh…oh God baby your pussy is so damn wet and tight…so tight…you're going to make me nut."_

_She responded with more of that sexy whining and moaning she'd been doing. "Carlisle…I love you…I love you so much baby." She breathed. "Oooh…baby don't stop. Just like that baby…just like that…you…"_

_Pound._

"…_feel…"_

_More pounding…swifter…stronger…more powerful…_

"_so…damn…"_

_My dick was completely lost in her._

"…_gooooood!"_

Unquestionably, all good things must come to an end and eventually I began to succumb to my own desire. I was plowing into her with increasing force, the power of each thrust sending rays of sweet chills up both of our spines, and then all of a sudden, with a final expulsion of hot breath, I tried my best push my dick and my balls all the way inside of her. I froze.

_Esme felt the rhythmic movements in the part of my stomach pressing against her firm ass and knew I was climaxing. _

"_Fuuuck!" I growled. "Ah, shit…fuck baby…" I leaned over her back breathed heavily into her hair. "Damn…ugggh…fuck yeah." My nuts burst and the cum was colossal after an entire month without release. Esme came again—I had forgotten how many times she'd done so. Her body spasms were incredible and milked my cocked for everything it was giving her. _

"_Carlislllle…" She screamed name. "Ugnnnnn…" She screamed and her entire body tensed and froze along with mine now. We were both panting. "Fuck." She said in a light puff of air. "You are so awesome." She praised. "So amazing."_

_I lapped at her neck and ears. "So are you baby." I raised up and spanked her well fucked ass again. "Damn girl. You are a bad ass woman." My breathing was labored as I righted myself behind her. We'd indeed made a mess on the couch._

_I relinquished my grip and pulled my semi-flaccid rod out of her. As I pulled out of her honey hole, she fell limply forward on the couch, completely spent. I felt drained, exhausted and utterly satisfied. It was as if I had just run a marathon…uphill…with a hundred pound backpack. Esme's only remaining wish for this Christmas was to shower and then snuggle with me—her beloved._

The flight was long, but nothing mattered when I saw my queen standing in the terminal waiting for me. She rushed to me and we kissed and hugged each other. I loved this woman with my whole heart. She had always been the only one for me. There was no other woman, human or not, that could turn my heart from her. I was madly in love with her and she was indeed the best Christmas gift a man could ask for. She was truly that gift that kept on giving.

I kissed her again. "I can't wait to get you home." I told her with a wink.

She returned it. "Why wait? It's Christmas Eve. Let's celebrate in the car."

My eyes widened and my eyes dance at the prospect of what this woman had planned to do to me inside my Mercedes.

"Let's do that little elf."

She waved her finger and gently wiped her lipstick from my lips, delicately slipping it inside my mouth. I gave it a little suck.

"No, no, Santa. That's _Mrs._ Claus." She crossed her arms. "I had to go straight gansta on those little elf beothes." She said, mocking Emmett's conversational speech. "They had to go." She leaned into me, making the throwing-out sign with her thum. "That cock is meant to be ridden by one woman…the one and only…the _Mrs._ And don't you forget it."

She thumped my chest and I laughed and bit my bottom lip as she turned and walked ahead of me. I stood watching her for a few seconds before I followed behind her to our car.

"Yes, Ma'am. HO HO HO and Merry Christmas to me!"

The End

A/N: There you have it. Some play time for Daddy C. I wonder what Esme will do to him in that car. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reviewing.


End file.
